Schuld
by Eladriel
Summary: Ich bin schuld, dass meine Schwester ohne Vater aufwachsen musste. Ich bin schuld, dass meine Mutter ihren Mann verlor.Ich bin schuld, dass mein Verlobter ertrank.Ich bin schuld, dass 140 Crewmitglieder ohne ihre Familien leben müssen.Ich bin schuld, da


**Titel: **Schuld

**Story:** Sie ist schuld ... Kann er sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen?

**Autor:** Caro

**Disclaimer**: Paramount

**Schuld **

„Ich bin schuld, dass meine Schwester ohne Vater aufwachsen musste.

Ich bin schuld, dass meine Mutter ihren Mann verlor.

Ich bin schuld, dass mein Verlobter ertrank.

Ich bin schuld, dass 140 Crewmitglieder ohne ihre Familien leben müssen.

Ich bin schuld, dass ein Teil dieser Familien ihre Kinder, Ehefrauen und Ehemänner nie wieder in die Arme schließen können.

Ich bin schuld, dass mein eigenes Leben zerstört wurde und das von so vielen anderen.

Ich bin schuld, dass sich die Träume der Crew von Kind und Familie nicht so einfach verwirklichen lassen.

Ich bin an all dem schuld. Und nie wurde ich dafür bestraft.

Warum? Warum sollte er dafür bestraft werden, dass er nur einen, einen unbedeutenden Fehler gemacht hat?"

Mit jedem Satz war ihre Stimme leiser geworden.

Sie konnte es nicht mehr aushalten.

Es war so schwer sich vor der Crew zusammenzureißen.

So schwer vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen zu entfliehen.

So schwer den Kopf weiter oben zu tragen , aufrecht zu gehen , sich denen zu stellen, denen sie geschadet hatte.

Diese Gefühle waren wie Gift. Gift das durch ihren Körper strömte , das sie langsam zerstörte.

Dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen gesammelt hatte, bekam sie nicht mit.

Sie hatte sich von den Personen , die sich mit ihr im Raum befanden , weg gedreht , starrte aus dem Fenster. Ins leere. In die Einsamkeit.

Sie wollte es nie zugeben. Doch sie war einsam. Allein.

Und sie war selbst schuld.

Immer hatte sie sich eingeredet , sie hätte Freunde.

Doch sie wusste, dass ihre Freunde sie hassen mussten, für das , was sie ihnen angetan hatte.

Es war Mitleid, pures Mitleid , was sie den Hass nicht zeigen ließ. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Sie hätte nie gedacht wie einsam man sich fühlen konnte, wenn man es zugab.

Sie hatte sie immer verdrängt , die Menschen , die sie liebten nur noch weiter von sich weggestoßen, aus Angst, sie könnten ihr Vorwürfe machen.

Sie wurde von ihr langsam aufgefressen. Von innen. Mehr und mehr an jedem Tag.

Das Seven auf Chakotays Wink hin den Raum verlassen hatte, nahm sie nicht war.

Ihr Kopf war leer. Unendlich leer.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie spürte wie sich eine Hand sanft auf ihre Schulte legte.

Doch sie reagierte nicht.

Es war alles so kalt geworden in ihr.

Er schien zu spüren, was sie fühlte , was sie dachte.

Er kannte sie zu gut. Sie hatte ihm immer alles erzählt. Hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass auch er zu denen gehörte ,deren Leben sie zerstört hatte.

Jetzt war es ihr klar geworden. Und sie hasste sich dafür.

Sie wunderte sich , als er sie in den Arm nahm.

Warum tat er das?

Warum half er ihr?

Wie konnte er sie noch mögen?

Sie wollte es nicht wissen. Wollte nur wissen, dass es ihm ernst war.

Sie fasste nach seiner Hand.

Seine Wärme und Geborgenheit vertrieb die Kälte.

Sie drehte sich um.

Sah ihn an. Sah in seine Augen.

Sie waren so voller Liebe, dass sie erschrak.

War es möglich? War es möglich, dass er sie doch nicht hasste?

Das konnte nicht sein. Aber wie?

Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung , trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Warum hasst du mich nicht?", fragte sie leise.

„Warum sollte ich dich hassen?", fragte er verwundert.

„Ich habe dein Leben zerstört. Wegen mir sitzt du hier fest. Du und der Rest der Crew."

„Keiner hasst dich.

Du hast uns gezeigt wie stark wir zusammen sein können , was wir erreichen können.

Keiner hasst dich für deine Entscheidungen.

Bei den meisten hätten wir genauso entschieden.

Wir hassen dich nicht für deine Fehler.

Du bist auch nur ein Mensch.

Und du gehörst zu uns. Zu unserer Familie. Ohne dich wären wir nie so weit gekommen.

Du hast uns soviel beigebracht.

Du hast uns gezeigt , wie wir einander vertrauen können.

Dass wir alle gleich sind.

Dass wir eine Familie sind.

Und zu dieser Familie gehörst auch du. Keiner hasst dich.

Und ich schon gar nicht."

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu , nahm sie wieder in den Arm.

Seine Liebe verbannte die Einsamkeit aus ihr.

„Ich könnte dich nie hassen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr."

Sie schaute ihn an.

Glücklich.

Ohne Zweifel.

Er hatte sie noch nie belogen.

Und er würde es auch nie tun.

„Wie kannst du mich noch lieben , nachdem ich dich so oft weg gestoßen habe?", fragte sie noch immer zweifelnd.

„Hoffnung. Hoffnung , dass du es irgendwann nicht mehr tun wirst."

Zärtlich schlang sie seine Arme um seinen Hals , ließ sich in seine Arme fallen.

Und wusste nicht, wie sie je so hatte zweifeln können, als er sie zärtlich küsste.

**Ende **


End file.
